Articles of footwear having cleats have previously been proposed. While conventional cleats generally help give sports shoes more grip, the cleats often accumulate mud when the article of footwear is worn in muddy conditions. In some instances, the mud accumulates on a shaft of the cleats and in the spaces surrounding the cleats and in between the cleats. The accumulation of mud weighs down the article of footwear and interferes with the traction between the cleats and the ground. It would be advantageous for a sports shoe to have cleats that prevent mud from accumulating around the cleats.